KaijuKahn
KaijuKahn is a Country on the planet Ulina. The Country used to be known as New Xanistan but soon left to settle on a different planet. Once the people of New Xanistan had left, a Scientist moved into the barren landscape illegally. The animals left behind were experimented on by the Mad Scientist, soon enough mutating them into monsters. These monsters, also known as "Kaiju" ranged from many different types of species, still being found today. These species range from giant birds to underground man-eating slugs. The scientist, over time, had three children. These children, once their father passed, fought for the land. Soon the Country was split into three sections, each led by a son of the mad scientist. This is the country of KaijuKahn! Geography KaijuKahn is located in central Zapita, The Country is a dry Savanna with a lot of Mountain ranges. Some of the areas have been harvested, like sudden pool-like areas and jungles appearing, probably the cause of mutation through Kaiju radiation. The pool areas have underground tunnels that lead to the ocean where the Kaiju swim in, though there are so many tunnels that not one Kaiju has escaped yet. The Country is surrounded by giant walls to keep the Kaiju in. Making sure they don't leave the Country. There are three territories split up with the three brothers: Territory of Buzoku The territory of Buzoku is protected by a giant wall, though many sand dune Kaiju and jungle Kaiju live here. The city, known as Caravan City, has a style similar to Wakanda from the Marvel Comics series and a Monster Hunter set. The area has sand dunes all over the place, but through Kaiju Manipulation a forest was grown near the north of the territory. The people of Buzoku are hunters, they hunt Kaiju and make armor and weapons out of their skin. They also feed on Kaiju meat, a true Monster Hunter style of Warriors. They are led by Takumashi, the grand leader of Buzoku and one of the sons of the Mad Scientist. The leader is a burly sort of man, who usually grunts and picks fights with anyone who looks at him funny. But he treats everyone like his brothers and sisters. His name is Takumashi. Territory of Rabo The territory of Rabo's people keep themselves contained in a dome, known as Auto-City, away from the outside world. The scientists usually only go out to find test subjects and seeds, they are all vegetarians. This area is surrounded by Artifical Trees, grass, and an artificial sky. The outside of this dome is surrounded by a Savanna, though Lake Tidepool is south of the dome. Lake Tidepool is the breeding ground for Kaiju, and home of most of them. The scientists of the city make weapons out of Kaiju breath, like Godzillas beam. They also make bullets out of poison, electricity, fire, etc. The city of Rabo gets its energy from a giant nuclear power plant, contained from most experiments from the Kaiju's energy itself. It can also be generated into smaller bombs, but only on rare occasions. The scientists of Auto-City test on baby Kaiju, to see what makes them tick. The leader, one of the sons of the Mad Scientist, a smart intellectual who sees everyone below his standard, created the dome and leads the city. His name is Kedakai. Territory of Shinpi-Teki The territory of Shinpi-Teki is a myth, legend has it one of the sons of the Mad Scientist bonded with the Kaiju King when he was younger, once the Kaiju King escaped, the son was taken as well. It might even have been the son who freed it. The mountainous area is surrounded by a drastic fog, many who enter never come back. Some say there are also half man half kaiju people who have been sighted through the fog. The people who have seen them have been taken to extensive care units and have been brought to an asylum. Not much is known of this area, only the son's name: Akuma. Demographics The Population of KaijuKahn is currently at 1,303,798, the population size of Estonia. They are all human, though rumors have it that Inside the Territory of Shinpi-Teki, there exists have human half kaiju beings. -The full population may change due to future events- Government KaijuKahns Government status is split up into three different territorial Monarchs. Each Territory has a leader or "King" that shapes the territories to their will. But the Kaijus they must bow to. The territory of Buzoku was shaped by Takumashi, the territory of Rabo was shaped by Kedakai, and rumor has it the Territory of Shinpi-Teki was shaped by the long lost son of the mad scientist, Akuma. Each son or daughter of the respected monarch will be passed down the crown once the old monarch has since passed. Each territory has a "Peace Treaty" which forbids them from entering either one of their respected lands, or war will surely outbreak. It should be plainly obvious, but each side hates one another. The territory of Buzoku is a tribal kind of government, usually wearing the skin of Kaiju for protection, like armor. They also sculpt weapons out of the Kaiju's skin. Warriors who have slain a kaiju by themselves join the court of honor, where the best of the best stand. They are below the leader in the social standing, next would be the soldiers, who bear the armor and weapons, then the people. The people always come first in the City, so says the leader. The territory of Rabo usually contains scientists in suits made of kaiju armor, but more elegant. They wield laser guns of sorts that can wield lasers, like Godzilla's beam, poison, fire, and electricity bullets. The high order of science is the smarter, more chaotic scientists. They belong below the head scientist or leader. They only care for their studies, the people will always come second. Though they keep the people in high spirits by telling them what they want to hear, not what they need. This had made people lazy and not ask too many questions. The kings of these territories call all the shots, usually pertaining to their own needs or the peoples, Takumashi listens to the people and cares for them, usually sees them as his brothers and sisters, while Kedakai usually just tries to use his power for more experiments, usually being a suck-up to higher powers. Allies -Khakisnacker -Note, if anyone wants to be allies, they must choose which territory to be allied with. The entire country will not agree on an alliance- History -Many things have not been found out yet, the mysterious past of the Mad Scientist is only found through lost journals- When the country of New Xanistan left the planet, A Mad Scientist snuck into the country, this mad scientists name was Zondo. Zondo was experimenting with animals he exported into the country illegally. Soon, these monsters became known as the giant beasts, the kaiju. These kaiju started to multiply and mutate, new races become more and more known. The people who moved into the country once New Xanistan had left, were frightened and scared of these new monsters. One of these citizens was Shizue, a kind and caring woman who touched the heart of Zondo. They soon got married. Zondo changed, his heart became pure, and soon led the citizens to a true kingdom. This kingdom was known as the Kingdom of Chowa. Zondo, now the true king of Chowa, was given an alert. The first kaiju he ever tested on, a small lizard, has grown to be the King of the Kaiju. Now that they knew this being existed, it would mean danger for their own kingdom. Zondo sent out troops to capture this creature, while this was happening, Shizue was giving birth to her first son, Akuma. Years have passed, the King of the Kaiju was captured, and Akuma has grown attached to this monster. The scientists haven't seen anything like it, the child of Zondo was communicating with a Kaiju? The scientists soon decided to test on the son, without telling Zondo. Once Zondo found out, it was too late. Once they captured his son, the King of the Kaiju grew angered and broke free. Akuma escaped with the King of the Kaiju, never to appear again. Zondo, thinking his only son was dead, grew into a state of depression. He left his wife, married anew, and had two more kids. Zondo changed from a kind ruler to a grouchy king. This fell onto his kids, who strived to be like their father. Once Zondo had passed, the two children fought for their fathers' throne. They soon shared either one of their beliefs with the citizens, who followed each of them to their own territory. A civil war soon started, each side attacking one another. The war soon ended when the fog started appearing in the middle of the country, men and woman who were fighting in the war soon disappeared and were never seen of again. So a deal was struck, if neither of them travels to their land, all will be fine. This deal is still ongoing, and the Territories were all made. Though the Kaiju keep multiplying, the people now know how to handle them. Power and resources In the territory of Buzoku, the main export is Kaiju meat, Kaiju armor, and Kaiju weapons, such as swords covered in Kaiju poison, Arrows that lite fire in the air, and electric spears. Kaiju skin can be used to create different types of armors and weapons, some skins could even survive Nuclear explosions since the Kaiju absorb nuclear energy into their skin. In the territory of Rabo, the main export is medicine made from kaiju blood, Weapons that shoot Godzilla-like beams, and elemental bullets. They also grow many crops, though that is Rabo's main food source. The electricity comes from a nuclear power plant, that absorbs Kaiju nuclear energy. It can be contained into tiny nukes, but only on rare occasions. Military Once a teenager reaches manhood in the Territory of Buzoku, they train to become soldiers, training with top-ranked soldiers. Each soldier is like a brother or sister to one another, so they do whatever it takes to protect one another. This means most men are in the militia, but it isn't like a regular army. The men can still go home, and talk with their families. But when the battle horn is sounded, they come running to the general. The woman can also participate in the army, but most woman usually stays home to care for the young. There really is no "Army" of Rabo, they are a technical kind of city. If someone were to get close to the dome, they would annihilate them with drones and robots. As for Kaiju weaponry, the scientists who get caught off guard by an invading force will use it as a necessary precaution. They trick their foes into walking into traps or leading them to there doom. They might even experiment on the intruder, and use the parts they need for any experiments they are working on. They keep the people oblivious, so there are no soldiers. Though, they were offered a deal by titanic_chungles to create Mecha-Godzilla, which is in the making now. No signs of taming Kaiju have been made yet, though rumor has it that the people of Shinpi-Teki and the Kaiju live in harmony. Guilds A Guild in KaijuKahn is a team of warriors, friends, or smart thinkers that form a group. The Kings of Buzoku and Rabo each have a guild, Takumashi has a Guild in order to go hunting with them, and have good friends. Kedakai uses them for experiments and work. Anyone can form a guild in KaijuKahn, meaning an alliance between them, or harmonic friendship. The many races of Kaiju Kaiju are no strangers to KaijuKahn, of course, they named the country after them. Races of Kaiju are still being found inside Lake Tidepool, the breeding ground for Kaiju. Kaiju Race List There are many smaller races, but there are too many to count, instead, here are the ones to watch out for, the strongest. * Godzilla * Rodan * Mothra * King Kong * Rathalos * Kool-Aid Man * Mooleta * Raptar * King Raptar * Speakataru * Kakushigo * HELLo kitty * Anguirus * Varan * Orochi * Oodaku * Maguma * Manda * Dogora * King Ghidorah * Baragon * Sanda * King Caesar * Ganimes * Gaira * Ebirah * Gigan * Ookondoru * Gorosaurus * Giant Sea Serpent * Kamacuras * Gabara * Maneater * Gezora * Kamoebas * Hedorah * Monster X * Megalon * Onibaba * Hundun * Mutavore * Scunner * Trespasser * Raiju * Knifehead * Leatherback * Otachi * Slattern * Sharkjira * Reptar * Kaiju King There are a lot of Kaiju being discovered, so stay tuned for more races to be found. The Alpha Level Kaiju Alpha Level Kaiju are what you expect, they are the strongest of all the Kaiju. They're so powerful, the people of KaijuKahn see them as gods, and as such pray to them. There is only one of each in existence, and a shrine for each has been made all across KaijuKahn. First, the Kaiju King is above the Alpha Level Kaiju. The Kaiju King has changed overtime since his last appearance, so here is the new updated look: The King of the Kaiju: The first Kaiju ever created. Zondo used a normal Iguana for his first experiment when nothing happened, and it seemed like the lizard had died, he threw it into Lake Tidepool. But the experiment did have an effect on the lizard, it mutated it until it grew bigger and bigger, and bigger, even when it was unconscious. Once it woke up, Zondo was already married to his wife, Shizue. Zondo was a happy soul during this time until he heard of a giant Kaiju commanding other Kaiju. His men soon captured the beast, though it took many years. The King of the Kaiju made friends with the Zondo's son, Akuma. Akuma would bring him food every day, and hang around with him. Soon understanding the large Kaiju. The other scientists soon captured Zondo's son to see how he communicates with the Kaiju. When the Kaiju King heard the screams from Akuma, he burst out of his prison and escaped with Akuma. The King of the Kaiju was never seen again, some say he's growing bigger and bigger with each passing year and sleeping somewhere in KaijuKahn. If it gets too big, it might escape the border. _____________________________________________________________________________________ This page was made for and by the Instagram account @KaijuKahn, if you need more updates first, look there.